We've Got Tonite
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: Santana Lopez, stud and Badass at Valencia High, is Top Dog with her twin, Matt. Rachel Berry is what you would call the 'sporty, theater geek' at McKinley. Rachel has a thing for Studs. Santana has a thing for short Brunettes. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out. G!P Santana. EXTREMELY AU. OCs no Beth. R&R. ENJOY not Matt Rutherford. Artie walks
1. Prologue

**AN:/ This is my first story that hasn't came out complete crap, so I decided to post it. Please go easy on me.**

* * *

**We've Got Tonite**

Santana Lopez,16, was top dog at Valencia High School. She was captain of the softball team, track star, and basketball star, and she did motocross. She is an out and proud lesbian Stud. Oh I forgot to mention that she also has a fully functioning, nine and a half inch penis between her legs. Yep you heard right, she was born with a penis. _Intersex_. Yea she had the best life a teenager could ever hope for. The most beautiful creature you ever laid eyes upon. With her jet black hair, caramel colored skin, and piercing black eyes. Her eyes conveyed any and every emotion she possessed. She had two tattoos, one on her back that was a Cross with a strip on it that said R.I.P Logan Guerrero Lopez 1/25/1993 – 6/19/2010. And one that is a sword lodged into a stone that said Rico on one side and Mateo on the other, with, 8/24/2006 written on the stone. Her older brother, who was in a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver and died on impact, at the tender age of 17. He was her best friend, her hero. She has five brothers, Rickey,22, Logan,17, Matthew,16, her twin, and Rico and Mateo, who are 5 year old twins. She also has a sister, Andrea,18 . Her parents are both doctors. Her father, Ricardo Lopez, Sr. is the best surgeon in the small town of Valencia, Pennsylvania. Her mother, Maria Lopez, is the best Pediatrician in Valencia.

* * *

Rachel Berry,16, the swim captian at William McKinley High, is what you would call the 'Sporty, Theater geek'. She has a thing for studs. She is the most known girl in school, because of her angelic voice, and being the girl who has won the most competitions at the school. Whether it be singing, swimming, running, or just playing softball. Her older brother, Noah ,18 , being the school's football and basketball star. She has four best friends, who are more like her brothers, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Chris Stevens, and Johnny Page, JP for short. Her father Hiram Berry, is the best dentist in Lima. And her mother Shelby Berry is the best show choir director there is. She has a little brother Skylar, and a little brother Andrew. Sky and Drew are 6 year old twins. Noah is very protective over his little sister, and anyone who wants her has to go through him first.

* * *

How long until he meets Santana Lopez?


	2. Meeting the Characters

**AN:/ Their outfits are on my Profile. Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana walked into school on Monday wearing male black skinny's, a sleeveless red and blue Superman tee, with her red Vans, and a blue superman Snapback with her long black hair cascading around her shoulders, with a yellow belt with a large Superman buckle hung low on her waist. To say she looked hot was an understatement. She looked downright SEXY. Matt was wearing something similar. His red superman hat, grey superman tee, grey skinny's and his red Chucks. If you didn't know they were twins before, you definitely know now. While at her locker talking with her brother whose locker is right next to hers, this cheerleader, clad in her blue and black uniform, walks up to her. Very short brunette with grey eyes.

"Hey San", the cheerleader says.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" Santana says

"Just coming to see if you were free on Friday?"

"Yea sure."

"Cool. Wanna go see a movie?"

"I'm game"

"Nice. Pick me up at 7"

"You bet" Santana said, staring at the Zoe's ass as she walked away.

Meanwhile a short redhead with green eyes walks up to Matt.

"Hi Matt"

"Hey Abbey"

"Are you free on Saturday?" Abbey asked

"No, sorry. My Brothers have a soccer game on Saturday"

"How about Sunday?"

"Family game night. How about Friday?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"A surprise"

"Okay. What should I wear?"

"Dress Casual"

"okay"

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6"

"Perfect. Bye Matt"

"See ya" He said as she walked away.

"What was that?" Santana asked as and Matt closed their lockers and headed to Calculus . She and Matt were so coordinated it was scary sometimes; they had the exact same schedule. It was weird. But they have this bond; they did share a womb, after all.

"Oh, Abbey and I are going on a date Friday"

"Cool for you, Matty. She's hot"

"yea." Matt didn't talk much but when he did it was always something wise. Santana was really the only one he would hold a real conversation with, everyone else he just gave short answers. "So what did Zoe want?"

"Oh, she asked me if I wanted to see a movie on Friday"

"Oh cool" Matt said as they entered Calc.

* * *

Rachel walked into school in a white strapless halter top, with black skinny jeans, knee high boots, a white fedora with a black stripe, black Ray Bans, a simple black bracelet, black Karina earrings, and a black stereo diamond necklace, and a simple white belt, and a simple black see-through day blazer. She was at her locker when she was approached by her best friend.

"Hey Ray."

"Hi, Mikey. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm having a fantastic morning! Hey, have you seen Noah?"

"Yea, he's in the locker room"

"Could you tell him I need to speak with him ASAP"

"Yea sure, Ray."

"Thanks Mikey" she said and he walked away.

Mike walks into the locker room looking for Noah. He finds him talking to Sam.

"Noah, Ray is looking for you. She said she had to talk to you about something. 'Sup Sammy."

"Hey Mike"

"Ok thanks Mike. Where is she?"

"At her locker"

"Thanks man. I'll see y'all later."

Noah walks up to Rachel. "Hey Ray."

"Hey, Noah."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you do a duet with me in Glee?"

"Yea, yea sure. What song did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Need You Now."

"Yea sure, I'll get my guitar, and we can practice in the auditorium at lunch."

Rachel squeals "Ahh. Thanks Momo"

"You're welcome. But I told you never call me that in school."

"Oh right sorry, I forgot. I just got excited"

"I see that"

The warning bell rings telling student that they have three minutes to get to class.

"We better get to class." Rachel says.

"Yea, I'll see you at lunch, Ray."

"Bye Noah."

She walks into English, excited for Glee later that day.

* * *

**AN:/ I might not update for a few days. I have to write more chapters, before I post. BTW when i started this it was 5 in the morning, and i posted it as soon as I wrote it. *COWERS* please don't kill me! *runs away in tears***


	3. A Family Day

**AN:/ BTW, I posted links to pictures to correspond to the characters as I see them in my head, so you can get an idea of what they look like. Oh and all the reviews, and follows I got are amazing. Now I understand how good it makes other authors feel, to know that someone likes your story. *tear* **** it's just beautiful. Okay enough with my ramblings let's get to the story.**

* * *

Rachel was waiting for her brother in the auditorium at lunch so they could practice. Noah was already 2 minutes late, no wait she was 2 minutes early… okay never mind.

Noah walked into the auditorium with his guitar. "Hey Lil' Bit"

"Hey Momo, ready to get started?"

"Yea sure." He says tuning his guitar, then playing the opening chords.

_Rachel:_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_Rachel and Noah:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_Rachel:_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Rachel and Noah:_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Noah:_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_Rachel and Noah:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_Noah:_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Rachel and Noah:_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Noah:_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Rachel:_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Rachel and Noah:_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_Rachel:_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Noah:_

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now; And I..._

_Rachel and Noah:_

_Don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Rachel:_

_Oh baby, I need you now..._

When the music ends, Rachel squeals. "OMG, that was amazing!"

"Yea it was"

"Oh and thanks guys." Rachel says to the band.

"No problem." John, the drummer, says to Rachel.

"We are so gonna kill it in Glee" Noah said

"Yea we are"

* * *

Santana and Matt were heading home for lunch like always, when Quinn walked up to them.

"Hey, San. 'Sup Matt" she says while giving Matt a fist bump.

"'Sup Q." they say in perfect unison.

"Ok guys, what have I told you about doing that. It freaks me out."

"Sorry Quinnie"

"San I told you not to call me that, only Britt can."

"Yea, only Britt, Sanny" Matt said.

"Sorry. Hey speaking of Britt, where is she? She usually comes home with us for lunch." Santana asks.

"That's actually what I came to you for, to see if you knew where she was."

"Matt, have you seen Britt?" Santana asks her brother.

"Yea, she was with her brother at his locker."

"Where is Dylan's locker?"

"247, right down the hall from Henderson." Santana supplied.

"Thanks San."

"Oh tell her to come over for lunch, you and Dylan too."

"Got it"

* * *

_**Later that day: the choir room (McKinley)**_

"Alright guys, this week is a free week. That means you get to perform without an assignment. Anyone have a song?" Schue says walking into the choir room as Glee started.

Noah raises his hand, "Uh, Ray and I were working on something at lunch."

"Great. Noah, Rachel, take it away." He goes and sits in Rachel's now free seat.

Rachel nods to the band and Noah to begin.

When the song was over they got a standing ovation.

"Wow guys, that was amazing. Nice song choice. Okay anyone else?"

Artie stood up with Mike.

"This is a tribute to the best performer ever, in my opinion, the late Michael Jackson."

"Okay, take it away boys."

The intro to 'Scream' played.

Mike and Artie danced around the room while singing. When they were done, Mike got to catch his breath before he was nearly knocked down by the light weight that crashed into him.

"Mikey that was amazing!" Rachel squealed.

"Thanks Ray." Mike said through laughs.

"Alright, anyone else?" No one raises their hand. "Alright, dismissed."

Everybody gathered the belongings and filed out of the room. Rachel was on Chris's back while Johnny had her bag.

"Okay, Mamma e papa are expecting all of us, so Per l'auto, fidato destriero!" with that Noah ran out of the school towards the car lot.

"What did she say?" Johnny asked the other three boys.

"She said, _'Mommy and Daddy are expecting all of us, so To the car, trusty steed!'_" Chris said.

"How do you know that?" Sam, Johnny and Mike said in unison.

"I'm taking Italian." Chris said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh" "That's right" "Oh I forgot" all the boys said at the same time.

"Right. We should probably go to the car lot, they're probably waiting on us."

"Took you long enough." Noah said standing next to his black Expedition.

"Sorry" all four boys said.

"Al palazzo, si parte!" Rachel said

"To the palace, we go!" Noah repeated.

* * *

Santana, Matthew, Quinn, Brittany, Dylan, and Ricardo Sr. are all in the Lopez backyard, getting some sun, when Maria calls in Santana.

"Mija necesito que vayas al mercado y obtener algunas frutas frescas, verduras y bebidas."

"Está bien mamá, déjame ir se puso una camisa y ponga las llaves. Hay algún detalle que desea?"

"Los plátanos, tomates, manzanas, naranjas y uvas. Una sandía. Hay sodas oscuras, a excepción de los Cheerwine, jugo para los niños. Y cualquier otra cosa que pueda necesitar. Tome la camioneta de papá y un amigo para ayudarle. Ir vestirse y yo 'll tienen listo mi tarjeta de débito cuando usted viene abajo ".

"Mami Bueno, me quedo con Dylan. ¿Dónde están las llaves de papá?"

"En la mesa de café en la sala de estar."

"Mami Alright". Santana says as she walks up stairs to her room. She puts on her grey and red Superman sleeveless tee with the blue superman swim trunks she already had on and her blue vans.

When she came down, she went to the backyard and yelled for Dylan.

"What's up San?"

"Come on you're going to the market with me."

"Okay. Just let me get my shirt and shoes."

"I'll be in Daddy's truck."

He went and grabbed his Fall Out Boy t-shirt and all black vans.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Maria. "Hey Mama Lopez"

"Hola mijo. Are you going to the market with Santana?"

"Yes ma'am. Speaking of, she's waiting on me. I'll see you when we come back."

"Hasta luego, mijo." She yelled after him.

* * *

The Berry family, plus the boys, went to the pizza and arcade place in the next town over. It was kinda like Chuck E Cheese but has games for all ages.

"RayRay, look at all the tickets we got!" Skylar and Andrew said as they ran up to her.

"That's a lot of tickets guys, wanna go cash them in and get a toy for the both of you?"

"Mamma, vado a prendere i gemelli al negozio premio." Rachel said to her mother.

"Va bene, non perderli. Dio sa quanto piccoli essi siano." Shelby said with a chuckle.

"Penso che Noah è l'unico di noi che è alto come babbo." Rachel said.

"Ray Ray come on."

"Okay I'm coming."

"No caramelle!" Shelby yelled after them.

When they got to the Prize shop, they had their tickets counted and they had 2,400 tickets.

"I want the car" the twins said in unison.

"What color?" the clerk asked

"Green" Andrew said

"Orange" Skylar said

The clerk gave them their cars and said, "Okay you have 400 tickets left."

"That's 200 for each of you." Rachel said.

"I want the shiny glasses." Skylar said and the clerk gave him the light up glasses.

"I want the green Yo-Yo." Andrew said

The clerk gave him the yo-yo and they said their goodbyes.

"Mamma, look what we got" the twins yelled.

"You both got cars, that's cool. Oh and Sky I love your glasses." Skylar gave her a toothy grin, showing his missing front tooth.

"Andy I used to play with yo-yos when I was little."

"Really?" Andrew asked with wide eyes

"Yea, really. I used to collect them."

"That's so cool, Mamma. I wanna collect yo-yos too."

"Okay, you have to get more, though."

"I'm gonna get more right now."

"Okay, go ask Momo and they boys if they'll win tickets for you."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Babbo, Ray will you take them up there?"

"Yes ma'am. C'mon boys."

They went upstairs and found Noah, Hiram and the boys just finishing their game of pool. The twins ran up to Noah.

"Momo, will you help me win tickets so I can get more yo-yos? I wanna collect 'em like Mamma."

"Yea, I'll help you, how much are they?"

"200" Rachel said.

"We'll help too. We don't play with toys anymore." Johnny said on behalf of all the other boys.

"I'll help also." Hiram said.

"YAY!"

Hiram turned to Rachel, "Ray here's $30, go get tokens."

"Okay, bobba. Sam can you help me?"

"Yea sure, Lil' Bit."

They ended up with 5,389 tickets, but only used 3,000. Drew got 5 yo-yos and Skylar got the basketball hoop that goes on the back of your door with the ball.

"We'll save these for later, alright boys?" Hiram said as they made their way back to the table Shelby was at.

"Okay bobba"

"Time to head home. You all have school tomorrow."

"Yea, and we have the big Championship game tomorrow against Valencia High."

"YEA!" Hiram, Noah, Sam, and Mike said at the same time.

* * *

**AN:/ Next chapter is the game. BTW Matt is on Valencia's Football and Basketball teams. If you're wondering, The Berry's are Italian and Jewish. Shelby is Italian and Hiram is Jewish.**

**Translations:**

**Santana's convo:**

**"Mi'ja I need you to go to the market and get some fresh fruits, vegetables and drinks."**  
**"Okay Mommy, just let me go put on a shirt and get my keys. Anything specific you want?"**  
**"Bananas, tomatoes, apples, oranges and grapes. A watermelon. No dark sodas, with the exeption of Cheerwine, juice for the boys. And anything else we might need. Take Daddy's truck and a friend to help. Go get dressed and I'll have my debit card ready when you come down."**  
**"Okay Mommy, I'll take Dylan. Where are Daddy's keys?"**  
**"On the coffee table in the family room."**  
**"Alright Mommy."**

**Rachel's Convo:**

**"Mommy, I'm going to take the twins to the prize shop."  
"Okay, don't lose them. God knows how small they are."  
"I think Noah is the only one of us that's as tall as Daddy"  
**

**"No candy!"****  
**

**Bobba means Daddy in Italian**


	4. The Meeting

**AN:/ OMG! Sorry for not updating sooner like I have been, but I had a whole 9 pages written out but not saved 'cause I wasn't finished, and I went downstairs for some freshly cut watermelon (yummy), and when I came back up the computer had logged off. I was so mad. Sorry, I'm rambling. **** This is the game day. The meeting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana walked into school on Thursday in dark skinny's, a simple white V-neck t-shirt, her red and black SWAG hat, black G-Shock watch, a black leather jacket, and her red, white and black Nike Dunks, a red studded belt, and red Ray Bans.

Matt had on his jersey with the number 9 on it, his letterman, simple black skinnies and original blue converse and his simple blue belt.

They were at their lockers when Brittany came up behind them in her cheerleading uniform.

"Hi Matty, hi Sanny!"

"Hey, Britt!" they said in unison.

"Britt it's cold outside, where is your jacket?" Matt said taking off his letterman and handing it to Britt.

"I forgot it at home. I would wear my brother's but he gave it to his girlfriend, Harmony."

"Freshmen" San and Matt said in unison.

"Yea, so you ready for the big game tonight, Matt?"

"Yea, it's gonna be awesome."

"Hey Britt, are you and Dylan riding with me?" Santana says.

"Yea, do you mind if Harmony tags?"

"No, not at all. I'm taking Matts car. Oh, Ricky and Andrea are gonna be at the game."

"Really?"

"Yea they came down from New York, to see Matty play."

"That is so awesome."

Just then the warning bell rings.

"We better get to class. Bye Britt-Britt"

"See ya Sanny, Matt."

"Later, Britt." Matt says

* * *

Rachel walked into school in a blue tank top, a white cardigan with a black lining, black skin tight jeans, a blue checkered belt with a seat belt buckle, and blue checkered vans.

Noah was wearing his jersey with the number 5 on it, his letterman, simple jeans and red converse, with his simple black belt.

Rachel was at her locker when suddenly she was lifted into the air.

She shrieked. She caught a glimpse of luscious brown hair and knew immediately who it was.

"Christopher Hunter Stevens, put me down!"

"As you wish."

She turned around and smacked his arm, "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged, "For fun?"

"Are you going to the game tonight, I know you don't usually go 'cause 'football isn't your thing', but it's the championship." She asked as she got her books out of her locker.

"I don't have anything better to do. So why not? I mean, Noah wants all his friends there for the big game, and who am I to disappoint?" he said as he grabbed her books out of her hand and walked her to class.

"Awesome, can I ride with you after the game?"

"Yea sure. Alright I gotta get to class, because I have like two minutes." He said as the warning bell rang.

"Okay, I'll see you after class?"

"If not me then John

"Bye, Chris." She said as he ran down the hall towards his class.

* * *

_**Later That Night: The Game (McKinley football field)**_

The championship was being played at McKinley. Santana had on a light blue button down, a black vest; unbuttoned. And a skinny blue tie hung loose around her neck, black skinny jeans and her blue, white, and black Hard Court Hi 2.0 Adidas. The finishing touch: a black fedora with a blue ribbon around it. She was the epitome of Lesbian Stud. She was currently at the concession stand getting some candy for Britt. She made it hear before the rest of her family, so she hasn't seen them yet. She couldn't wait until Rickey got there, she's missed her brother so much, and plus she needs a new tattoo. She walked up to where Britt and Matt were.

"Hey, I'm going to the snack bar, you guys want anything?"

"Can you get me a Gatorade, red, the big one please?" Matt asked her and handed her three dollars.

"Yea sure, Britt-Britt do you want anything?"

"Ooh, can I get the little ducky candies? Please Sanny?"

"Yes of course you can, Britt-Britt. Do you want some soda or something, too?"

"Sanny, Mommy says that soda is bad for you. But can I get some juice?"

"Right, well what kind of juice, apple, orange, lemonade, grape?"

"Can I have lemonade?"

"Yes you can." Santana said and Brittany went searching in her bag for her wallet.

"Oh no Britt, I got this one." Matt said as he handed over a twenty and took his three back. "You get something too, San."

"Thanks Matty."

Santana went to the snack bar and got the ducky sweet tarts, gummy worms and lemonade for Brittany. She knew Brittany had to have her gummy worms; it was an unspoken agreement to all of the family. She got Matt's Gatorade and an apple juice and skittles for herself; she would've gotten an Arizona Iced Tea™ but they didn't have it.

"Hey guys, here's your stuff. Britt I got the gummy worms."

"Yay! You are like a total unicorn, Sanny."

"Matt here's the rest of the stuff, I'm gonna go to the restroom before the game starts."

"Yea sure San." Matt said.

When she went into the restroom, a short brunette had just gone into a stall. When she was done she went to the sinks, while singing along to her favorite instrumental.

Rachel was just finishing up and coming out of the stall when she heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

**_Santana:_**

_I know it's late_

_I know you're weary_

_I know your plans don't include me_

Rachel, being the singer that she is, couldn't help but sing along.

**_Rachel:_**

_Still here we are_

_Both of us lonely_

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

Santana looked up at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, turned up the instrumental and continued singing.

**_Santana:_**

_Why should we worry?_

_No one will care, girl_

Rachel looked into piercing black eyes, and was mesmerized. Santana held her gaze with the beautiful chocolate orbs.

**_Rachel:_**

_Look at the stars now, so far away_

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_

_Deep in my soul_

_I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes so fading away_

_And I've longed for love_

_Like everyone else does_

_I know I'll keep searching after today_

**_Santana:_**

_So there it is, girl_

_We've got it all now_

**_Rachel:_**

_And here we are, babe_

_What do you say?_

**_Santana and Rachel:_**

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

**_Rachel:_**

_I know it's late and I know you're weary_

_**Santana:**  
_

_I know your plans don't include me_

**_Rachel:_**

_Still here we are_

**_Rachel and Santana:_**

_Both of us lonely, both of us lonely_

**_Rachel:_**

_We've got tonight_

**_Santana:_**

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_Let's make it last_

**_Rachel:_**

_Let's find a way_

**_Santana:_**

_Turn out the light_

**_Rachel:_**

_Oh, come take my hand now_

Santana took Rachel's hand. They finished the song without breaking eye contact the entire time. All Santana was thinking was _'I gotta have her'._

**_Santana and Rachel:_**

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

Santana turned the instrumental off and said, "I'm surprised no one walked in."

"As am I." Rachel smiled

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you, you have a beautiful voice."

"I'm Santana Lopez, and you are?"

"Rachel Berry"

"Nice to meet you Rachel, can I take you on a date?"

"But you just met me." Rachel said.

"I know, but I feel like it was meant for us to meet. You can't question fate." Santana said half joking, half serious.

"Well I would love to go on a date with you"

Santana did a celebratory fist pump, Rachel giggled. Santana decided that was the best sound ever. The walked out of the bathroom still holding hands. They were by the snack bar when a rush of blonde came up to them.

"Santana, Rickey's here!" Quinn said

* * *

**AN:/ This was originally going to be one chapter but it got to be too long.**


	5. Getting To Know Me

**AN:/ Here's the second part. OC's make an appearance. the twins talk in unison a lot (I thought i should just throw that out there)Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**Santana, Rickey's here!" Quinn said.**_

* * *

"No way, are you serious; already?" Santana said excited.

"I'm very serious. Oh, who are you?" Quinn said spotting Rachel.

"Quinn, don't be rude. This is Rachel, Rachel this is my best friend Quinn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. C'mon San he's waiting!" Quinn said as she ran off towards the car lot.

"C'mon Rachel" she said running behind Quinn with Rachel trailing behind her.

* * *

When they got to the car lot Santana immediately spotted Rickey standing next to Matt's black Range Rover.

"RICKEY!" she yelled as she let go of Rachel's hand and ran and jumped into his waiting arms, "OH MY GOSH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" she said as she put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Gee, I missed you too, lil' sis." Andrea said sarcastically with a smile.

She got down off of Rickey "Oh hush, you know I missed you, now come give me a hug."

"Look at you, you're like the epitome of 'Lesbian Stud'" Andrea said giggling and making hand gestures.

"You know how I do, I gotz to getz my swag on." Santana said with a smirk.

"Hey Rickey, I need a new tattoo. You got your gun, ink and needles?"

"Hell yea I do. You know I never go out of town without them. What you looking for?"

"I was thinking some lyrics, a bible scripture, or a rose on my side."

"A rose will take a while. Why don't you get something smaller like the lyrics or scripture?"

"Yea I was thinking about that. So I was thinking about this one scripture, '_I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.' - Philippians 4:13; can_ you do that one?"

"Yea San, I can do that. Oh, who is this San, she your girlfriend?" Rickey said seeing Rachel for the first time since they'd been standing there.

"No, Rickey this is Rachel; she's not my girlfriend," she said before leaning up to him, "yet." She said with a smirk and turned to introduce them. "Rickey, Andrea this is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my older brother and sister, Rickey and Andrea Lopez." They all smiled that 'Lopez Smile'.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, be careful, she's quite the charmer." Rickey said joking, and then winced when Santana punched him in the arm.

Rachel offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you both."

"Come on, let's go find Matty." Santana said as she held out her hand for Rachel, who gladly took it.

* * *

"Who's 'Matty'" Rachel asked as they were walking.

"My older brother; we're twins, he's older by fifteen minutes."

"Oh okay. How many brothers do you have?" Rachel asked.

"Five; Rickey, Logan, Matthew, Rico, and Mateo. And a sister Andrea. She's 'daddy's little girl', I'm more of 'daddy's baby girl', as I am the youngest girl. Rickey is the oldest being 22, then Logan who died in a car accident three years ago, he would've been 20 this year, then Andrea who is 18, Matt and I are 16, and Rico and Mateo are 5 year old twins."

"I'm the only girl, but I have three brothers; Noah, Skylar and Andrew. Sky and Andy are 6 year old twins. Noah is my big brother he's 18, and you'll most likely have to meet him before our date; maybe Chris and Daddy, too."

"I thought you said you only had three brothers; who's Chris?"

"Oh, Chris is Noah and I's best friend. His mom died in birth and his dad died in Afghanistan when he was five, so he lives with us; he's more of a big brother than a best friend, he's a year older than me; so 17."

"So if I'm doing my math right that means you're 15? No 16. Sorry I'm dyslexic."

"I'm 16. So how many tattoos do you have?" Rachel said changing the subject.

"I have two tattoos, one on my back that's a cross with a strip that says _'R.I.P Logan Guerrero Lopez 1/25/1993 – 6/19/2010' _and one on my left bicep that's a sword lodged into a stone with _Rico_ on one side and_ Mateo _on the other side of the sword and on the stone it says _8/24/2007._ Do you have any tattoos?"

"I don't but Noah does; it's on his left peck; a star that says _Rachel and Shelby_ on the inside."

"Who's Shelby?" Santana asks.

"She's our mom."

"Oh ok." Santana says as she spots Matt. "Watch this. Rickey there he is, call him." She whispered.

* * *

"Hey Matthew." He said casually.

Matt stiffened at the familiar voice and turned around slowly; whereas Brittany did the exact opposite.

"Oh my gosh." He said quietly as if speaking loudly would make him disappear.

"RICKEY!" Brittany screeched and ran and jumped into his arms and kissed him square on the mouth.

"HELLO, UM ,BRITTANY!" Quinn almost, but not so much yelled. (No one yells at Britt.)

"Oh sorry baby" Brittany said with a slight pout "Come here." She said pulling Quinn by the lapel of her jacket and initiated a full on make out session.

"They have no shame. What. So. Ever." Santana and Matt said in unison.

"Damn! When did this happen?" Rickey asked.

"Like two years ago." Matt said.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Four years." The twins said.

Once Q and Britt came up for air, Brittany spotted Rachel. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Brittany." She smiled, happy that she made a new friend.

"Rachel" she smiled at the exuberant blonde.

Brittany smiled at her and pulled her away to get to know her new friend better; both missing how everyone else was watching them. Santana had especially loved the way Rachel acted around Brittany. Anyone okay with Brittany's exuberance was okay with her as long as they didn't make her sad. Santana, Matt, Rickey and Andréa were all very protective of Brittany because of her innocence and also because they all thought of her as their baby sister as she is five months younger than Santana and Matt.

"Come on let's go find Mami y Papi." Santana said as she walked over to Britt and Rachel. "We're gonna go up in the stands with Mami y Papi so Rickey and Andréa can say hola a la familia. Comprende?"

"Okay, tell Mama Lopez that we'll be up there in a sec."

"Sí, hermanita." Santana said and kissed Britt's cheek and then Rachel's knuckles.

Rachel had a goofy smile on her face after Santana walked away; as did Santana.

* * *

**AN:/ OMG I am so, so sorry about not updating, I'm at my Nana's house and she had me doing yard work with my Pop-Pop because I'm apparently "Lazy and need to get off of that computer." *Grandma voice***

**I am going to start the next chapter right now, it should be up by tomorrow, but don't hold me to that. If I do it might be short.**


	6. The Flashback

**AN:/ Okay here's the next chapter I said I would post. YAY! This chapter goes out to Dakota; because I was thinking about her while I wrote this. It was weird *shudders*. LOL! Just teasing you girl, you know I love you. Okay enough with my rambling; let's get on with the story. This is the longest chapter by far. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Lopez kids were walking towards the stands when Matt spoke up, "Andréa you know Papi's gonna say something about you dressed like that." He says as he looks at her outfit. She was wearing a green top with skin tight skinny jeans her green, grey and black Adidas Hard Court Hi 2.0 sneakers, with green earrings and bracelet, her necklace with an 'L' pendant that she never took off, and her black and white striped beanie.

"Why would he say anything about what I'm wearing?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Because you look hot." He said, and then shuddered because, come on, that's his sister! "I can't believe I just said that."

"And look at Rickey looking like a Lopez Stud." Santana said taking in Rickey's outfit. He had on a simple blue V-neck t-shirt, red skinny jeans, his blue and red Hard Court Hi 2.0 sneakers the dog tag he never took off that says everything Santana's tattoo on her back says, his Letterman with his initial on it, with his black seatbelt belt and his blue beanie. Beanies are his signature accessory along with his necklace. He's always wearing his beanie, except in the house because Mama Lopez doesn't allow it. "Rickey I'm gonna take your beanie." She took his beanie and put it on while putting her fedora on his head. She pointed up into the stands and spotted her parents. "Mira, ahí está la familia." They made their way to where their parents were.

"Hola mijo, hola mija. I didn't know you were coming."

"Hola mami, we wanted to surprise you guys, Mateo y Rico. Santana knew we were coming because she called us so we could come down here for the big game. Plus she just missed my awesomeness." He said jokingly.

Soon two little heads came running toward them, "RICKEY, ANDREA!" Rickey picked up Mateo and Rico; in each arm.

"Hey how are my little men? Oh my gosh, you two have gotten big since the last time I saw you. How old are you now? Three?"

"No, silly. We five!" Mateo said giggling

"No way! You guys are so old!" he said making a face. The rest of the Lopez's watched on with amusement and fond smiles at how their oldest acted with their youngest two. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Rickey."

"Guys, I have to go gear up, the game should start in about half an hour and it takes me ten minutes to put everything on, then we have a team meeting"

"Okay, if you see Brittany can you tell her to come here please, mijo?"

"Yes Mami. See ya," Matt said and then walked off.

"Good Luck." Everyone said.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Britt and Rachel**

Rachel felt like she was being interrogated with all the questions Brittany was asking.

"What's your favorite color, Ray Ray?" Rachel happens to like the new nickname.

"Blue," Rachel responds. "because it's the color of the sky. What's yours?"

"Yellow, because it's the color of ducks. They're my favorite animals. What's yours?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I love horses. They're fun to ride, do you like riding horses?"

"Yes, I love horses." Rachel smiled at that.

"Maybe we can ride some time, we have six horses in the stables at my house."

"Why do you have so many horses?" Brittany asks

"There's one for each of my family members, except for the twins, they share a horse. One for me, Noah, Chris, my babbo, my mamma, and one for the twins." Brittany giggled when she said 'babbo'.

"What's that funny word mean, babbo?" she asked still giggling.

"Babbo means daddy in Italian. I speak Italian as well as English." At this Brittany got excited.

"Ooh, speak Italian right now."

"Mi piace molto essere tuo amico. Credo che tutti nella mia famiglia sarà come voi."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'I really like being your friend. I think everyone in my family will like you.' And it's true; you're so happy."

Just then Matt walked up to them. "Britt, Mami wants you to come up on the stands, hi Rachel."

"Hello Matthew."

"Britt do you know where Dylan is we have to go into the locker rooms to change?"

"He's with Harmony over there." She points to the other side of the field by the stands. "Hey Dylan." Brittany shouted

"Yea Britt?" he said as he came over to them.

"Matty says that you guys have to go gear up."

"Okay." That's all he says before walking away with Matt.

When Brittany went over to the Lopez clan, Rachel went to go look for her brother. When she found him he was talking to Jake.

"Noah." She called out to him

"Yes Lil' Bit?" he said as he turned around.

"You have to go gear up. Where's mamma and babbo?"

"Mamma is at the snack bar, Chris went with her, and Babbo took the twins to the restroom."

"Okay. Hey where's Sammy and Mikey?"

"I don't know" he said looking around for said boys. "They're probably in the weight room. You know how they are with their bodies; they heave like .4% of fat on their bodies."

"Why aren't you with them? You need to have .4% of fat on your body too!" she said jokingly.

"I don't need weights, I have horses and three little siblings to keep me in shape." He said teasingly. Jake had long walked away by this point.

"Do you think Riley is gonna be here?" Rachel said suddenly serious.

"I saw Gabe in the locker room earlier, so if he's here then she might be." He said with a worried look. "Are you gonna be okay if she is?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know" she said putting her head on his chest.

"If she is just stay near Chris or mamma and babbo. Andra 'tutto bene Rachel."

"But what if it's not okay and she tries to talk to me?"

"Then just turn your head and talk to someone else. Chris or dad will handle her."

Riley Daniel is Rachel's ex-girlfriend. She cheated on Rachel with Marissa Thomas; the head cheerleader. It was because Rachel wouldn't have sex with Riley. What made it worse was that Rachel caught them in bed and then Marissa proceeded to rub it in her face. Rachel was ready to give herself to her; she went over to the Daniel residence to discuss it with her. Mr. Daniel didn't know that Marissa was up there, so when he heard yelling and bumping he was confused because Rachel seemed so happy.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Last year**_

_**(AN:/ Riley is also intersex)**_

_Rachel walked over to Riley's house with a smile on her face because she was ready to give herself to the person she loves. When she got to the door she knocked enthusiastically. It took about fifteen seconds before Mr. Daniel opened the door._

"_Oh hello Rachel" he said in his deep voice "Are you here to see Riley?" he said as they walked into the foyer and took her jacket. "Your brother's here"_

"_Hello, Mr. Daniel" she said exuberantly "yes I am here to see Riley, is she in? I know Noah's here I texted him and asked."_

"_Okay dear, Riley's upstairs, go on up."_

"_Thank you; nice seeing you again." she said as she ascended the stairs._

_When she reached Riley's room she just entered like she always did, and the sight she was met with was not something she was expecting: Riley naked on top of another girl._

_Riley didn't hear the door open, nor did she hear Rachel's gasp. What she did hear was Marissa's gasp. When she looked up she saw that Marissa was smirking toward the door and what she saw made her heart drop. Rachel looked heartbroken._

"_Did you enjoy the free show smurf?" Marissa said; her voice laced with venom._

_Rachel was stunned to silence. When she heard Riley scurry into the adjoining bathroom, she came out of her stunned silence and walked into the bathroom with purpose, grabbed Riley by the hair and dragged her back into the room and tossed her on the bed next to Marissa and stood in front of them with fire in her eyes. The next thing she said was the simplest yet hardest question for Riley._

"_Why?" she said eerily calm; that scared the hell out of Riley, not to mention Marissa. They had never seen the brunette so angry yet so calm, it was downright scary._

"_Because I'm hot shit and she got tired of waiting on your ugly hobbit ass." Marissa said. Both she and Riley were on the bed in a wife beater and boxers._

"_That's it." Rachel yelled as she lunged for the grey eyed blonde._

_The green eyed brunette (Riley) got up just in time to catch her midair before she did some serious damage to the girl._

"_Oh you wanna go midget? Then let's go. I don't hit hobbits but I'm willing to make an exception. Riley let her go."_

"_No Marissa, she will kill you!"_

"_Are you fucking kidding me? She's the size of a six year old, I can take her."_

"_No you can't Marissa, I've seen you fight and I've seen her fight. SHE. WILL. KILL. YOU." Riley said struggling to hold Rachel back. 'Damn, for someone so small she sure is strong. I guess working with horses will do that to you.' Riley thought before a sharp pain shot through her arm. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL? WHY THE HELL DID YOU BITE ME?!"_

_Rachel punched Riley in the nose, hard. Before either of them knew it, Rachel was on top of the blonde beating the living shit out of her. Marissa got a few punches in too. But Rachel was small and fast. Marissa got a good punch to Rachel's face and knocked her off, she then rolled on top of her and started throwing punches left and right, albeit not very strong ones; she used most of her strength trying to get Rachel off. Rachel was a skilled kick boxer so the punches Marissa was throwing didn't really hurt. She got the upper hand again and wailed on her. Riley was holding her definitely broken nose, trying to stop the bleeding._

"_You fucking bitch. You just whore yourself around to other peoples girlfriends and boyfriends just because you can't keep your own. I'm surprised you haven't picked up an STD from fucking random people around the school. I bet you whore yourself out to strangers too. Are you a prostitute, Marissa? How much do you get paid? Do you have a pimp, Marissa? You're just desperate for someone to fuck you. You're so fucking easy." Rachel said while she had Marissa trapped under her. To Marissa's relief, Rachel was suddenly pulled off of her._

* * *

_Noah and Gabe had come up from the basement for a snack when they heard yelling and bumping. Noah swore he could make out Rachel's voice so he raced up stairs. He ran to Riley's room and saw Riley over in the corner with blood running down her hands. He then spotted Rachel on top of the head cheerleader, beating the living shit out of her. He walked over and picked Rachel up off the girl before she killed her._

"_Calm down Rachel." He said in a stern voice._

"_Put me down!" Rachel yelled._

_Mr. Daniel had come in from the backyard and heard yelling. So he made his way upstairs. What he saw was Rachel being held by her brother, Riley in the corner still trying to stop the bleeding from her nose, and Gabe holding Marissa back who had gotten up when Noah picked up Rachel and tried to lunge._

"_Rachel it's over, you're going to kill her." Noah said_

"_Good I want to kill that slut!" Rachel yelled._

"_Bring it on dwarf." Marissa yelled_

"_Marissa that's enough, it's hard enough trying to hold her back when she's this angry. You're just making it worse. She has the ability to kill you, hell she almost did. If I hadn't have come in and got her when I did, you would probably be dead." Rachel had finally calmed in his arms._

"_What the hell is going on here?!" Mr. Daniel yelled over all the noise._

"_When I came in here they were fighting." Noah said. "Rachel what happened?" he asked softly._

"_I came in and she was fucking that whore over there. Put me down, Noah."_

"_If I let you go you can't go and try to kill Marissa." Noah said hesitantly._

"_I promise I won't go over to that whore." She said and he put her down._

_She waked over to Riley, who had finally got the bleeding to stop, and kneed her in the balls. Every male in the room winced and covered their crotches. "That's for not keeping it in your pants. I loved you, I did. But this messed everything up. We are done. Don't try to call me, don't talk to me, and don't even look at me." With that she walked out of the room with Noah following her._

_The drive home was silent, Rachel didn't even sing along with the radio. When they got home she called out for her dad, who was a doctor, to come look at her hands. She told him the whole story while he worked, her mother was there too. She had six broken fingers and her left wrist was sprained. When he was done putting the bandages on she went up to her room soon followed by Shelby. She lay in the bed with Rachel and held her while she cried._

_When Chris came home from baseball practice, she told him the whole story and he vowed to protect her, along with Noah._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**AN:/ This was fun writing. I will not be updating for a while. I have to get the rest of this story written out. So for now it's on a hiatus.**


	7. A Change Of Plans

AN:/ I'm baaaccckkk. Okay let's get serious, *serious face*, I wasn't gonna put this on like a month long hiatus, that would be very hypocritical of me. But this chapter goes out to _demi.123 _ She gave me the idea for this chapter. This chapter might be a little short, but it's something. I didn't wanna keep y'all waiting for long. So ENJOY!

* * *

_**In the locker room**_

Matt, Dylan and the rest of the team were goofing around in the locker room when one of the linebackers spilled his water bottle over by his locker; Matt was running away from Dylan when he slipped on the water. He fell, when he tried to catch himself, his ankle twisted in a way that should never happen. He fell in pain, "Ahh, fuck!" Now Matt was never one to curse so when Dylan and the rest of the team heard him everyone stton a what they were doing, and went to see what had happened. Dylan got over to him first considering he was the closest.

"Matt what's wrong, what's hurt?!" He asked frantically.

"My ankle." He said tears welling in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall; he was a Lopez, Lopez's don't show weakness.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Brittany and the Lopez clan**

So what have you guys been up to?" Rickey asked.

"Sanny made the soccer team." Britt said.

"That's great San." Andrea said.

"I got a date." Santana said with a cheshire grin.

"With who mija?" Mama Lopez asked

"Yea, who's the lucky girl, Mija?" Papa Lopez asked.

"Her name is Rachel and she is soo beautiful." Santana gushed. The Lopez's knew then that this girl was special, Santana only ever called three other girls beautiful, and that's Britt, Andrea and Mama Lopez.

"Let me guess," Papa Lopez said, "Short brunette?"

"Yep" Rickey and Andrea said.

"Shut up RJ and Drèa" Santana said with a blush.

"Ahh, my Santana has her own type."

"Yeah well-" Santana cut herself off as a sense of hurt, dread and panic set in her chest. "Something's wrong, something's not right. I think he's hurt." she said before she took off running towards the locker room with Rickey and Ricardo following her.

* * *

In the locker room

Dylan was still huddled over Matt, while the linebacker that spilled the water, Owen McNeil, ran to go get the coach and Gabe went for ice when he saw how swolen his ankle had gotten. While another running back, Zane Martin, expained what happened to Matt, his fellow running back, said running back applied the Ice to his ankle. About two minutes later, the locker room door flies open and Santana, RJ, and Ricardo all run in and Santana runs straight to Matt.

"How the hell did you know he was hurt?" Rickey asked Santana.

"I'm his twin, we shared a womb; we have this, this bond where we just know when something's wrong with the other."

"What happened mijo?" Papa Lopez asked his son while he checked his ankle,"it's sprained, mijo you can't play." He said as Santana helped him up and into Rickey's waiting arms; Matt hid his face in his brothers neck and silently let his tears fall. While Zane explained the whole thing to Ricardo, Coach Johnson scanned the locker room for his back up running back, and sighed when he noticed he was absent.

"Great, we're down one running back; we'll have to forfeit." He said.

That's when Matt spoke up, "Can Santana play coach? She practices with me, Dylan and my dad at home; she's just as good as me and a little faster. She could even wear my uniform. The beauty of being twins; we're the same size."

"Are you up for that, Lopez?" Coach asks Santana.

"I'll do it if Papi says its okay." She responded looking up to her Papi. Everyone's eyes darted to Papa Lopez.

"I'm fine with it." Everyone cheered.

"One condition," she said and everyone waited with baited breath, "Matt, I don't care, even if we are twins, but I am not sharing a protective cup with you." She said with a disgusted look that made everyone chuckle.

"Don't worry, yours is in the truck from when we went to the park yesterday with the guys; you never took your bag out the truck."

"Okay, I'll go get the stuff out of the truck so I can change and Papi can wrap your ankle." With that the Lopez's and Dylan left the locker room.

* * *

Back with the lopez clan and Britt

"Mijo, what happened to you?" Maria asked Matt.

"Daddy said I sprained my ankle and can't play."

"So who's playing?" Andrea asked.

"Santana." Rickey said.

Brittany squealed. "I gotta tell Ray Ray" with that she ran off to find Rachel.

* * *

With the Berry's

"I met a girl, Mamma." Rachel said "Her name is Santana Lopez, she's so sexy. You should've seen her, she had on a white dress shirt with a black vest, a blue tie, black skinny jeans and black blue and white Hard Court Hi 2.0 Adidas, with a black fedora with a blue strip. She was soo fine."

This is what she loves about being the only girl, she can talk to her mom about anything and everything. And her mom would listen as if she was a teenager who loves gossip. Shelby wasn't one of those parents who pretended to be interested in what they were saying, she really wanted to know; she'll stop everything she's doing just to listen.

"She was singing my favorite song in the bathroom and I started singing with her and then she asked me out on a date, I was like 'But we just met' and she was like 'I know, but I feel as if we were meant to meet, you can't question fate' then I accepted her offer for a date." she recounted the whole story up until she was pulled away by Brittany, when said blonde ran up to her sqealing.

"Ray Ray, quess what?"

"Yes Brittany?"

"Matty sprained his ankle!"

"And you're happy about that?" Rachel said incredulously.

"No, silly. Santana gets to play in his place."

"Are you serious? The coach is actually going to let her play, what about the sub?" Shelby asked.

Brittany didn't know Shelby was there so she was a little startled when she spoke up, but quickly recovered. "Hi, I'm Brittany." She smiled.

"I'm Shelby, Rachel's mom."

"Now the coach is really gonna let Santana play?" Rachel asked getting back on topic.

"Yea, Sanny plays with the boys at home and at the park. She's as good as Matt. You'll see, she's number nine." She says walking away.

"She's really gonna play." Shelby says.

"She's gonna be so hot." Rachel said under her breath, but Shelby still heard her and smiled. Her baby girl was in love, Rachel may not know it yet but she is.


	8. Meeting Mom

AN:/ I've been gone awhile from this story and I apologize for that, but I keep getting these ideas in my head that turn out to be great stories according to you all, and I get caught up in writing them. Also I've decided to add Finn to the story without him being a major asshole, because I feel that that would be disrespectful to Cory. Anyways I'm done with my rambling, on to the story. ENJOY!

* * *

After Santana had geared up she went to find Rachel before the game. She found her on the stands talking to a woman that looked like an older version of Rachel.

Shelby spotted Santana walking towards them, remembering the number Brittany told them. She informed Rachel of who was headed their way. Rachel turned around and felt all the air leave her body. Hot was an understatement. She looks oh, so very sexy.

"Are you actually gonna talk to me or are you gonna ogle me all day?" Santana smirked while striking a pose like that statue in Night at the Museum. This made Shelby giggle.

"Oh um, hi Santana." She said with a blush.

"Hi Rachel. Is this your mom?" Santana asked looking at Shelby.

"Yes, that is my mother Shelby."

"Rachel,"

"Yes?"

"Your mother is hot." She said in a serious tone.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "SANTANA!" she said smacking her arm.

"What? It's not my fault your Mom's hot. I just acknowledged it." She said with a smirk.

Damn that smirk is sexy.

"I know, that's why I do it."

"What?" Did I say that out loud?

"Yes Rachel, you said it out loud." Shelby said with a giggle.

Rachel blushed furiously. Shelby laughed while Santana smiled.

"So Rachel, what do you think about roller skating?" Santana asked.

"I love roller skating!" Rachel said happily.

Santana smirked, "Good, because that's where we're going for our date."

"Great." Rachel said acting cool and collected when in reality she was jumping up and down in her head.

"Awesome." Santana said.

Shelby checked the time and noticed that the game started in five minutes.

"Santana, I think you should head back to the team if you wanna play. The game starts in five."

"Oh yeah, thanks!" She said to Shelby. She then turned back to Rachel. "I'll see you after the game." She said placing a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Wish me luck." She said as she started to walk away.

"Good luck!" Rachel called after her.

Santana turned around and winked. Rachel blushed, thus making Santana smirk.

"She's quite the charmer." Shelby said with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Rachel said absentmindedly.

* * *

In the boys locker room Santana sat with the rest of the team receiving a pep talk from their coach.

"So we are gonna go out there and show them what we've got!"

"YEA!" The team roared.

"Alright let's go!" The team got up and left the locked room, Santana waiting so that she's the last one to leave.

As she walks out on the field she looks around at all the fans in the stands.

"Let's do this." She says to herself as she puts on her helmet and runs out onto the field to get into position.

* * *

Its short I know but hey...you got a chapter.


End file.
